Byron (JAW)
Byron is one of the secondary characters in the first season of H2O: Just Add Water. He is played by Christopher Poree. Biography Byron was featured in several episodes in Season 1. He is a skilled swimmer and windsurfer. In the episode "Pool Party," Miriam plans a party for Byron to celebrate him winning a windsurfing competition, but Byron doesn't turn up, as parties aren't his thing. This shows that Miriam sort of likes Byron but when the girls ask he why he's not at the party Miriam is throwing, he replies "You mean the blond one," which shows he didn't really know who Miriam was. In the episode "Moon Spell" Emma becomes the first mermaid to get moon struck, and Cleo, Rikki and Lewis have to hide Emma's tail. While Emma is in the jacuzzi, Byron sees her, luckily not her tail! They share a kiss, then when Emma is moved upstairs, she shares another kiss with Byron on the floor. At the end of the episode Byron says to Emma, "Great lips last night" and Emma tries to ask Rikki and Cleo what happened but they just grin and don't reply. Emma just shrugs and then they all go back to their smoothies. In the episode "Sink or Swim," Byron asks Emma for training help prior to the school's swimming contest. Emma turns him down, but then changes her mind. Emma and Byron eventually share a kiss, but Emma dumps him, as she believes that coaches should not be involved with their students. Byron and Zane both compete in the school swimming contest and Byron beats Zane. After the victory, Emma and Byron become friends. Byron mysteriously vanished after episode "Love Potion #9." His last appearance was in season one when he took Miriam to the school dance, and he was not seen on the show since. Byron did not appear in Season 2 and Season 3. Relationships Emma Gilbert Emma and Byron was an instant match, because in "Sink or Swim" Emma was coaching Byron for the annual South Coast High School swimming competition. Zane always won and that left Byron down so that Byron could win, Emma trained him. In this training they started to get close and ended up fighting, and that left Emma very bad because Byron was her crush. After the fight Rikki went to talk to Byron and made them make up after one more training they kissed. As the training was about to begin Zane staked a run on Byron leaving Emma angry, causing them to quarrel. On the day of the championship Emma was not present any more so Byron competed. When Emma arrives she sees that Byron is swimming super well, and that is in first because the fight had left him nervous. When he left he wanted to thank Emma more when he approached nothing, he refused her hug because he was wet, ending the relationship and saying that it was only friendship. Emma decides to swim because it was tiring because her relationship did not work out. Miriam Kent Miriam and Byron never dated, it just seemed like it. In "Love Potion #9" Miriam invites Byron to the dance, because Zane was with Rikki. And also wanted to cause jealousy in Emma. Trivia * He was the first boyfriend of Emma Gilbert. * Byron's last name has never been revealed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Boyfriends Category:Humans Category:Males Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:Characters with Unknown Relatives Category:Characters with Unknown Last Names Category:Ex-Boyfriends